stickuniversalfandomcom-20200213-history
References
No video game in the world is entirely original, contents of the latest games are often based off contents from books, movies, or even other video games. The STICK Franchise is one of these. General References STICK (Faction) The STICK itself is based off the real life German Nazi party, whom were infamous in history for their supreme loyalty toward their leader: Adolf Hitler, who is hated a lot by every single non-German in the world. Like the Nazi, the STICK ultimately gets disbanded with the death of their leader (Although the STICK seems to have reformed 1000 years in the future). RAIDERS RAIDERS appears to be a parody of the SOLDIER Faction fromFinal Fantasy 7. Both consist of super humans and members of both uses weapons unusable by normal humans (however, the SOLDIER members are genetic engineered, while the RAIDERS are natural borns). Country Names The in-game name for the UK, which is Bevelle, is inspired by a similarly named location in Final Fantasy 10. Registan is also from Final Fantasy 10, but Registan is the scrapped name for the pre-final dungeon of that game. Chugoku, which is the in-game name for China, isn't a made up word, as "Chugoku" means "China" in Japanese. (Which also explain why the place is more Japanese than Chinese). The alternate name for Russia (Malkrantia) comes from a forum game that the author played in his childhood. Malkrantia was one of the player's empire name in that forum game. The in-game Malkrantia was depicted as "Unstoppable before the STICK arrive" came from the same forum game, because the owner of the "Malkrantia" account was acting like a god (ignoring other player's counter-attacks completely), which resulted in said player getting a ban from the game. Character References David Fomes David's design was actually modelled after the protagonist of Final Fantasy 7, barring the spiky hair of the original, everything on David's facial features (and his main weapon) are both modelled from the same source. Enemy References Shell Tank The Shell Tank is modelled after the Tank Robots from Team Fortress 2. The original Tank Robots are particularly weak, being incapable of self defense, but they will perform an attack that causes an instant Mission Fail. Valkyrie Archer The Valkyrie Archers are modelled after a custom female character model for the Scout class of Team Fortress 2, with the former remodelled by the developers to be a stick figure. Assassin Maid The design of this enemy, along with their method of attacks, is modelled after this external source. (One of the reason they are voted "Least Favorite Enemy of STICK 2" by the fans is because of that) Various enemies of STICK Tactics Some of the enemies in STICK Tactics are based on the recurring enemies of the same name from the Final Fantasy series. Event References STICK Generation The storyline of this game, along with the main enemies (Future STICK) are based off the storyline of the 2D Run N Gun "Metal Slug 7" Both the Future Rebels (main enemies of that game) and the Future STICK are future selfs of the classic enemies of their respective series. Both factions are also stopped in a similar way by the player. Other References The following may not be listed in canonical order due to the fanonical appearance of the subjects. Category:Miscellaneous